


Two Yuri's and the use of Instagram.

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Instagram, M/M, Revenge, Videos of embarrassment, Yuuri and Yuri are Savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Yuri and Yuuri low key love to out the other.





	Two Yuri's and the use of Instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!! Here we go. I went for two Yuri's and Instagram, combining the two is what do!!! Hope you have fun reading this!!

It all started with a video. A video that Yuri would slightly regret posting to Instagram for the rest of his life.

Yuuri and Yuri were spending an off day playing video games on the wii at the apartment. 

Wii tennis was the game and Yuri was recording Viktor and Yuuri's intense match. It was ridiculous really how into it they got. 

Yuri knew Katsudon was competitive, but he had to chuckle as he pushed Viktor to make him miss the ball.

"Yuuriiii.... Not fair." Viktor pouted, making Yuri snort. 

"I don't know what your talking about vitya, now serve." Yuuri sashyed to the right a little as Viktor got ready to serve. The ball flew in the air and so did Yuuri's Wii remote as he went to hit the digital ball...

Six pair of eyes plus a recording phone watched as Yuuri's Wii remote sailed and crashed through the window to fall to the street. 

They all heard a horn and shouts.

Yuuri paled, Viktor ran to the phone to call maintenance... And Yuri, he laughed... Laughed till he couldn't breathe.

He zoomed in on Yuuris shocked face then laughed harder when Yuuri started swearing and pushing Makkachin away from the glass all over the floor.

Yuri stopped recording, shortened the video and posted the vid immediately.

After the glass was cleaned and Yuri was on his way home, did Yuuri see that Yuri posted the video. He was embarrassed and wanted revenge.

Yuri didn't see the phone that was set up in the corner of the room on there next off day. He thought it weird when Yuuri offered to play guitar hero cause he and Viktor were the only one that actually played it. But he wasn't going to complain.

Yuuri was playing bass and Yuri on lead guitar to Welcome To The Jungle. One of Yuri's favorite songs, he loved rocking out to the song, usually losing himself to the game and song so when he checked his phone that night and saw Katsudon had posted a video... Dread filled his body.

He watched himself go crazy, singing way off tune to his embarrassment and jumping on the couch, coffee table and headbanging to each song that came on. Yuuri looked at the camera and mouthed payback...

Yuri screamed and refrained from throwing his phone, Yakov wasn't going to buy him a replacement this time...

He needed to get Katsudon back, but how? That was the question still running through his head the next day as he made his way to practice. He opened the door and stopped short seeing Yuuri alone skating to London Bridge by Fergie. Yuri pulled out his phone, and hit record....

**Author's Note:**

> Come hollar at me on my Tumblr   
> [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
